it's raining
by Xx shimmering starlight xX
Summary: Rain is sad. Rain is gloomy. so why does Lucy love the rain? maybe Natsu was right, she was a weirdo, and why is she being carried bridal style by him anyway? Rain can really make you crazy, and wow!, do these guys realize crazy the hard way or what?maybe rain wasn't gloomy, not anymore, at least. DO NOT FAV THIS STORY WITHOUT REVIEWING LIKE YOU PEOPLE DID LAST TIME!


I got a lot of favorites fro it's snowing. I personally think it's one of my best works yet. Rainbow colors got positive feedbacks as well, but HOLY SHIZZLEBERRYS there were 30 FREAKING FAVS for ONE story!

So, here ya have it, the next weather based NaLu one shot. BEWARE OF NATSU"S IDIOCY.

Dedicated to my elder sister, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, who is an amazing author and frankly I am jealous of her! She got 50 reviews in a one shot! I really hope I can be good as Tanu-nee someday. But enough with the rambling. Here you have it!

I DON'T OWN FT AND NEVER WILL SO MASHIMA-SENPAI WILL ALWAYS HAVE HIS UNREACHABLE AWESOMENESS! YA HAPPY DISCLAIMER NAZIS?

* * *

IT's raining

Lucy slowly released her fingers from her fist. Dramatically, like a butterfly giving in to flight for the first time.

Pitter. Patter. Splash.

The first rain had released the silver droplets of water. The delicate, warm drops of rain falling on her face, her eyes lidded. And her lips are curled up in a smile.

For some reason, Lucy loved to soak herself in the first rain of the year.

People don't like rain.

Rain is gloomy. Rain is sad. Rain isn't bright.

It was weird for someone like Lucy to love the rain.

Maybe Natsu was right, she was a weirdo.

Lucy giggled. 'Natsu…'

Recently she was feeling something for the pink-haired idiot.

Unconsciously, Lucy kept her hand on her chest. Where her heart was thumping synchronically with the pattering raindrops.

They went through a lot together.

When did this happen?

Well, it happened.

She was crushing over a pink-haired, motion-sick, crazy, goofball, half-dragon.

And…

she was a weirdo, blonde princess.

This was ironic.  
More than that, she was crushing over her BEST FREAKING FRIEND.

This was plain wrong.

Lucy sighed in frustration.

But, maybe not always does everything make perfect sense.

She should just enjoy the rain.

That seems like a good decision.

When she was little, her mother secretly took her outside to see the rain.  
It felt amazing

It was like little balloons bursting on her face. And everything looked nice. Mysterious. Like the ghostly detective books she secretly snuck out from the librarian's room. It filled with an uncomfortable feeling, as if it was trying to say, how little you know, how much there still is to know.

But not all rainfalls are nice. But the first ones were amazing. They were light, and cheerful, and lively.

But as Lucy continued to twirl in the rain, smiling, as Happy describes it, like a sunfish. Something had to interrupt her little heaven.

'LUCY!'

within a second she was knocked out by a flash of rosy pink, which was the last thing she saw, because after the pink, came a sharp pain behind her head, and she slowly saw the rainy world around her blurring into nothingness….

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Very slowly, because was this horrible pain across her body, that had announced its existence with a numbing sting.

'Oww… what the hell happened here?'

And then she saw where she was.

'KYAA!'

Lucy Heartfilia was being carried BRIDAL STYLE by non other than her pink-haired idiot of a best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

And his blue cat was smirking at her like there's no tomorrow.

Natsu looked at her with a frown.

'Stop being a weirdo Lucy. You're dripping with water. We didn't want you to catch a cold, so we brought you under this shed. Ne, Happy?'

'Aye sir!'

Lucy face palmed. And there you have it. THAT'S why she was knocked out, because the idiot thought she would get a cold.

That was somehow…in its own idiotic way… sweet.

.Splash

the rain drops tinkled down the wavy tin of the shed, leaving a beautiful, rhythmic drumming sound behind that rang in her head like little bells.

That's when she discovered that she was still in his arms bridal style.

And her cheeks became rosy like his hair.

'L-let me g-go!'

'Sure, doesn't be a weirdo, geez, whats with you? And you sound like Wendy.'

'W-whatever! Just let me go already!'

Natsu let her drop on the floor. Lucy hurriedly covered her face with her yellow hair which was now golden from the rain.

He looked at her with a serious face. Something was different about her face. She looked…pretty.

Natsu was interrupted from his thoughts as Lucy pulled him in the rain, which was now pouring more then ever. Like a huge blanket that never falls, but never stops falling.

The drops were large, like a marble. And they burst into thousands of other droplets, like little crystals, they hung around the fresh, wet wind, clashing with the other droplets, and breaking into droplets yet again until they became nothingness.

Lucy gracefully gave a little twirl. Her uncharacteristically long skirt flowed and she giggled heartily. The warm droplets of water were falling on her face, washing her body.

She didn't care if her top was stuck to her body, heck, she didn't even care that her best friend was staring at her with wide eyes and a lost expression. All she cared now was to become one with the rain.

Lucy never knew she loved this feeling so much. Maybe it was her new found feelings for the person who is standing a bit farther then her.

She stops. She breaths in. Her hand finds a way on her chest inside which her hearts is beating faster the ever.

Lucy doesn't know what happened, but the next moment she finds herself pulling the unsuspecting dragon slayer.

Natsu was surprised. But he slowly starts to become comfortable as the blonde starts to go in circles together with him.

She arches back her body. And within this time, Lucy has already kicked back her sandals. Her bare feet are now resting on the emerald green grass.

Lucy threw back her hands, suddenly the thunder crashes on a nearby tree. With a flash of light and a huge noise, somewhere a branch fell off.

And Lucy being the typical damsel in distress, suddenly grabbed Natsu, hugging him tightly, she shivered.

Meanwhile the rain had ceased down.

Rain makes people act in surprising ways.

So, fate had it that Natsu would slowly hug her back.

The blue feline whom we had been ignoring was now in the verge of crying out of happiness. Because it wasn't natural rain they were experiencing. It was of course the courtesy of a certain water mage, and a silver haired barmaid. And he was given free tickets to the best show ever.

And so, all the undercover wizards of the awesomest guild of Fiore continued to watch the most amazing show ever. Of which, the best part was yet to come.

'By the way Mira, from where did you know that Lucy loved rain?'

Mira gave Erza a not-so-innocent-smirk, and simply confessed.

"I stole her diary; you didn't think I match made without any evidence did you?'

Erza's eyes gleamed with devilish happiness.

'I think we would love to read it. Plus, I always thought Lucy had a cute closet'

And so our dear matchmakers fantasized about their blackmailing spree, as the two unsuspecting people were still enjoying each other… But as the cheesy parts slowly came over, they were once again interrupted with whoops and whistles, poor Lucy fainted.

But I think that both Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia came to love the rain from that day on….


End file.
